


First

by StellaGibsonsGirl



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaGibsonsGirl/pseuds/StellaGibsonsGirl
Summary: Stella wakes up on her last morning in Belfast. It's been a fateful night.





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScullyAnderson50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyAnderson50/gifts).



When Stella wakes, it is light outside, and rain is softly beating against the window. She’s on her side, her blonde hair spread across the pillow, wrapped in a white sheet. She wants to snuggle back into the pillow and just go back to sleep, but then remembers her plane that leaves Belfast at noon. She immediately sits up and want to check for the alarm clock next to her hotel bed and then… Oh. Not her hotel bed. She’s slightly disoriented, and then… Oh. She’s at Tanya’s. She’s in her bedroom. She’s in her bed. 

Stella turns carefully, and yes, Tanya’s still next to her, still asleep. She’s breathing deeply, she seems relaxed. Stella carefully runs a finger across her face. Now, to her it looks like there’s a tiny smile on Tanya’s lips, and it makes her smile in turn. Such bliss. 

This has been quite a night. With quite an unexpected outcome. This was entirely unintended, or at least mostly unintended. Not completely unintended if Stella’s honest, but she had discounted it following their previous encounter in the bar. But last night, no word of Croydon was spoken. 

There’d been some communication, of course. Some wine, some snacks. A few smiles. A few looks. A stroke of Tanya’s soft hand. And then suddenly, a kiss right next to her mouth. Unexpectedly, in the kitchen, as Stella was refilling their glasses. And then another. Until Tanya was really kissing her, and pulling her close, and then up the stairs and into her bed. God. Stella can still faintly taste her on her lips and feel her on her skin. Everywhere on her skin. It’s… 

It’s almost 9:30 a.m., as she finally realizes with shock. 9:30 a.m. and she has not yet checked out of her hotel, has not yet checked into her flight, has not even packed yet. She raises from the bed, carefully trying not to wake her companion – stretching, realizing she’s feeling tired and sore, but very good tired and sore. Tired and sore and smitten, indeed. She wants to chastise herself, but can’t hold back the feeling in her gut. That feeling. She’s not had that in a long time; she has resolved not to… but for a moment, she’ll indulge. Just today. 

When she leaves the room to get dressed and hurry off, Tanya turns in the bed, still wearing that faint smile – a smile and nothing else, as Stella thinks to herself, not without pride– and she does not have the heart to wake her up. Not after what she has been through. And not after they’ve been up until after 4 a.m. She deserves a little more rest, she does not have to take that plane in… a little over 2.5 hours. 

But a little less than an hour later, Tanya will be woken by the doorbell. It’s a delivery boy, bringing over five long stemmed roses and a note in Stella’s handwriting. There are only a few words, but they are the kind of words that change lives: “Come see me in London soon. Please.”


End file.
